1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus including a device capable of simultaneously reading and writing, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A serial peripheral interface (hereinafter, referred to as “SPI”) is an interface that enables a serial exchange of data between two peripheral devices, one called a master and the other called a slave. Additionally, an SPI operates so that data can be transferred in both directions.
However, even though data is transferred in both directions, it is impossible to simultaneously read and write data in both a master and a slave. This is because information transmitted from a master to a slave comprises only a “Read_Address” or a “Write_Address”.
Therefore, it is difficult to process data within a short time since a master and a slave cannot simultaneously read and write data, even though data is transmitted between a master and a slave in both directions.